Till Death Duo Us Part
by HellzDreamer
Summary: This is yaoi...and i'm only rating it G because, well, it says I have too, so people offended by lang. and some sexual hinting *no dirty scenes in my story* DO NOT READ! But for those of you who like it, please, RaR...summary:1 dies and leaves 2 alone..


Duo woke to a ray of light in his face

Okay peoples! Here is my first ever fic, so be kind!! Hehe! Oh, and please review once you're done.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything under the name of Gundam Wing (although I wish I did, boo hoo! ^'_^')

Time it takes place: Okay, here's the thing, I didn't pay any attention to Endless Waltz, so the gundams still exist, and this is before the end of the war, so, it's not peace time either…ok, so with out further ado…I present to you my very first ever fanfic….

Till Death Duo Us Part

Duo woke to a ray of light in his face. As he groggily rubbed and opened his eyes, he saw Heero pulling open the curtains.

"Get up. We have a mission." Heero grunted.

Mumbling, Duo moved to stand up.

"Ow!" Duo yelped, "Holy shit, I'm sore!"

He pondered this, then…

"Oh yeah!" Duo said out loud, grinning sheepishly. He had had a pretty rough night… 

"Baka!" Heero said in his usual monotone voice, but he couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped his throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei wandered slyly around Quatre's estate. It was enormous, and he could never let his guard down. He crept into the dining hall as quietly as he could, just to hear Duo yell at the top of his lungs…

"Guess breakfast will have to wait, eh guys?" Just then, there was a very loud growl, and Duo moaned... "Man, I need food NOW!" As this was said, Duo made a quick movement to grad a muffin that was in the center of the extremely large table, and in the process, causing the whole table cloth, which had caught on Duo's belt, to pull out and spill everything on Duo, who was now laying on the floor rolling with laughter, saying, "Well, I guess breakfast is now on me."

After this commotion had calmed down, Duo managed to say, "Wonder where Wu-chan is?"

"Baka! Disgraceful name! I shall pay him back!" Wufei grunted, but he couldn't help his smile. He loved Duo's unique light, but he never let his feelings show. Besides, Duo had Heero…

Wufei went to get Nataku, a little slower than usual…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mission was simple: stop Oz at all costs. It had started out quite simple; manned Leo's were destroyed no sweat, but now they were facing a whole line of mobile douls, plus the Mercureous and the Vay 8, that were still programmed with Heero and Trowa's fighting abilities. The pilots were being pushed back. There was only one way to guaranty a win. Heero would have to self-destruct. Sure he would die, but he would take out Oz and complete the mission at the same time. It was easy enough: press the little red button and die with honor for the colonies.

Heero ejected from his gundam's cockpit and pressed the button.

The last thing he heard was Duo yelling over the pilot's common radio frequency…

"HEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo leapt from his gundam. He was running towards the distorted figure of metal shards, fire, sparks, and wires that were the remains of the once great Wing Zero.

"Kuso!" Duo yelled with tears in his eyes. "How could that baka do this!? How could he be so insensitive?!…Oh, I forgot! It's Heero!" he snorted.

He reached the pile of shrapnel. After searching for awhile, he saw what he had been looking for, but in an instant, he wish he hadn't. There was an arm, stiff and cold, under a large piece of metal.

Duo lifted the metal with amazing strength and looked down at the scene that would haunt his dreams for years to come.

Those infamous cobalt blue eyes stared blankly back at him. The bloody and disfigured boy lay in an unearthly position.

For the first time in his life, Duo was speechless. Then, as if a faucet had been turned on, tears poured out of his big, violet eyes and down his face and he muttered "God no…oh god, no."

A split second later, he fell to his knees in despair screaming at the top of his lungs until he was hoarse…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The funeral was small, seeing as how not many people of the great Heero Yuy. It consisted of the pilots, Relena, Zechs, Dr. J, Noin, Sally Po, and the priest. Of course the priest would have to be killed after the ceremony, but now was not the time. Now was the time to remember. Quatre spoke first.

"Heero was a wonderful person. Though he had a tough exterior, he had a warm heart…"

He spoke for about 15 minutes more, then it was Trowa's turn.

"I always admired the Perfect Soldier. His strength, intelligence, speed, and skills were unmatched by even the best…"

Trowa finished after 10 minutes, then Wufei stood to speak.

"Yuy was an idiot. He may have been strong, but he rushed into battles and didn't think of anyone but himself. If he had had a heart, he would have realized the if he left this world, he would hurt my chestnut-haired, violet-eyed angel…"

Wufei stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he let slip. The small audience was stunned and he and Duo were blushing.

"Kuso." He said, and did one of his backflips into the nearby woods.

"Wufei!" Duo yelled after him.

"Let him go." Relena said shortly, almost sounding angry.

"But…,"

"Look, you have to speak soon."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Dr. J chose to remain silent, so Zechs went up.

"Heero Yuy was the best fighter I ever had the privilege to battle. He truly was the Perfect Soldier…" Noin stood and nodded next to him for the next 10 minutes.

After Zechs had gone on about what a great fighter he was and Relena had babbled about how much they were in love ("Yeah right," thought Duo), it was Duo's turn to speak.

"Heero Yuy, the Prefect Soldier. He could jump from a 30-story building and just get a broken leg. And he would just set the leg himself. He was a great companion and friend and lover. Yes, he and I were lovers. I gave my soul to him, he gave me his. He never said that he loved me, but I knew. We were more than words. He knew it, I knew it. Never forget his favorite words to say to me 'Omae o koruso.' Maybe it was cruel, but it had meaning behind it. Never forget those words, as you will never forget Heero. Those cruel words are just like him. He appeared cruel, but on the inside he was warm and had a beautiful heart. I will always love his memory and the way he made me feel."

Duo had not cried yet during the speech, but now he broke down. Tears poured down his cheeks as he too, turned and ran away into the forest. The other pilots, Zechs, and Dr. J looked worried, but all Relena did was yell:

"You asshole!!! I'll kill you! You took him away from me!!"

"Relena!" Zechs cried out, "think of the Peacecrafts, think of total pacifism." Noin nodded, wide-eyed.

"I don't give a damn! I loved that psychotic fag! I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my own two hands!"

"Relena! Calm down, damn it!" Zechs said as he tried in vain to restrain his hysterical sister.

"I don't want to calm down! I want him to suffer!"

"Relena!" Trowa suddenly called, surprising the others with his sudden show of emotion and anger. "Shut up! Duo is in pain, and all you fucking care about is the fact the Heero chose Duo over you!"

"But, but," she stammered, and finally, "oh Trowa, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of my behavior." She managed to get this out with gritted teeth and regain a little of her composure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo ran as fast as he could into the woods. His tear-stained eyes stinging and his braid flapping in the wind. He had to get away. He couldn't stand the questions that would follow his speech. As he came to a clearing in the middle of the woods, he recognized Wufei's pack. 'Oh shit!' He thought, 'I forgot that Wufei came into these woods. But Wufei didn't hear my confession, so, oh, I guess we'll just have to see.' Just as he was about to call out Wufei's name, Wufei came up a path with some berries and water in camping pans.

Wufei stopped dead in his tracks. "Maxwell?" He questioned as he moved to his stuff.

"Wufei, hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Things got a little out of hand back at the funeral. For all I know, Relena is going home to get a gun and come back to kill me."

"Kill you!?" Wufei snorted, shocked.

"Yea, you know. Let it slip that you and Heero were in love, and she'll go on a rampage." Duo mocked.

"Oh," Wufei said with a little less spirit.

"Yea. Hey Wu-chan, my man, what did you mean when you said what you did?"

"Oh…that…well…never mind that right now. All I care about is if you're alright?"

"Well, yea, I guess," Duo said suspiciously, "let's just go and find the others, the funeral should be over by now…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following days were tense. The pilots were staying in one of Quatre's many estates, and they were all a little down to say the least. But to make the atmosphere even worse, Relena had taken to following Duo everywhere with an icy stare.

Finally, Duo couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!???" Duo yelled at the young, blonde Sanc leader.

"Well, for you to die, for one thing, but mostly all I want to know is what do you have that made Heero open his hard shell only for you?"

Duo winced at the name of his ex-lover, then, with a smirk on his face, he quietly answered, "a dick and a soul." Duo laughed as he began to walk down the hall.

But quicker than anyone could suspect, Relena had lunged at Duo and was now proceeding to strangle him on the ground with amazing strength.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei had been in the smoking room with Trowa and Quatre, when they had started kissing. Sickened by this, and feeling another bloody nose coming on, he left to go to his room.

While he was walking down the hall, he heard a weird collection of gasps, yells, and bangs. He ran down the hall and turned the corner. What he saw was something he thought he would never in this lifetime. Relena, the honored leader of peace, and Duo were on the floor and Relena was strangling him. Duo was gasping for breath, Relena was yelling "Omae o koruso," and the banging was Duo's head pounding the ground as Relena picked it up while she was strangling him, slamming it back down.

"Get off of him you crazy bitch!" Wufei yelled.

At this point, Quatre and Trowa had come running up the stairs.

Relena, with tears in her eyes, choked "He. Took. Heero. Away. From. Me! And all he can do is smirk!"

"Yea, he's an insensitive prick, but jealousy and the other being an annoying little bitch is no reason to kill a person." Wufei said with surprising control and sympathy.

Slowly, Relena released her grip on the gagging Duo.

"Thanks, Wu-man! I thought I'd had it!" Duo breathed as he rubbed his extremely sore neck (although he would never admit it to any girl, especially _Relena_).

Wufei, on the other hand, turned his shoulder to Duo, and walked back to his room.

Relena ran down the hall crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei slammed the door behind him.

"Kuso!" He thought aloud, "Why do my feelings have to show now!? Why Duo!? He's so ungrateful and disrespectful! Surely the gods would not agree to this relationship. And Duo, he loves Heero! Why!?"

Never had Wufei let his feelings get to him like this.

"I'm too weak, Nataku would be ashamed. I can't believe I let my heart make my choice. I should've just let Relena kill Maxwell. Maybe I just need a break…"

Wufei climbed into bed to think things over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Duo stood up gasping, Trowa and Quatre gave him a 'Heero Death Glare' sort of look.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know," Quatre said, "You could at least be sympathetic to her."

"Sympathetic!? To her!? She thinks that she's the only one who misses him!! What about me?! I think about him every minute of every day, and she doesn't even care! The only thing she sees is jealousy!"

"I know, I know. We all miss him, but it must be extremely hard for you. I know you loved him with all of your heart. But you must understand, Relena misses him greatly and the only way her heart knows to show it is to be angry. She has never really been hurt before, and now that the one thing she truly loved is gone, she is finally letting her feelings show. So just lay off of her awhile and hopefully all of this will just blow over."

Trowa looked up, interested.

"Did you say something about blowing, Quatre?"

Quatre blushed extremely.

"N-No Trowa, nothing"

Trowa gave a disappointed nod.

Ignoring this, Duo went on, "Yeah, I guess. But if she jumps on me one more time, then there's going to be hell to pay!"

"Okay, I'll talk to her. But please, be nice."

"I will, I will, God!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei woke with a start. He had been having a strange dream, but now he couldn't remember it.

'How long have I been asleep?' He thought. He looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He had been asleep for almost 6 hours.

"Kuso! I wasted a whole evening of training just because of Duo. If this war doesn't kill, I swear, he will. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do some nighttime training. I mean, everyone else is asleep anyway."

Wufei left his room in the pitch black with the outside world clueless to his dilemmas and pains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo hadn't slept but maybe 5 hours in 8 days, since Heero's destruction. Tonight was no different. He was doing some training in the weight room, when Wufei walked in.

"Wufei!? What are you doing here?"

"Maxwell!? What the…?"

"Never mind me, why aren't you asleep?"

Wufei thought about saying he had a disturbing dream, but thought better of it, deciding that getting made fun of by Duo right now was not what he needed at the moment, instead, he said, "Because I fell asleep way too early. You?"

"I can't. I haven't slept in days."

"Oh. I see. Look, I'm sorry. I know you loved him."

"Yea…Hey, ya wanna train with me?"

"I work alone Maxwell."

"Yea, whatever. Fine, you work over there and I'll work over here and we won't even talk to each other and act like we're not even in the same room." Duo smirked.

"But…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." 'Why, oh, why can't I just tell him!?' Wufei wondered.

"Hey Wu-chan…What did you mean when you made that speech at the funeral?"

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, that. Yeah, I, um, hey, why don't we go over some combat skills?" Wufei said, hoping to change the subject.

It worked.

"Yeah! Hey, do you think you can teach me that flip of yours?"

"Sure."

They worked well into the night and didn't go back to bed until 4 am.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning!"

It was Quatre. He had come to wake Duo up for a mission. This would be the first one since the explosion.

"What time is it?" Duo asked groggily.

"6:00 am."

"Damn! Another 2 hours of sleep! I'm never going to be fully awake ever again!!"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Never mind. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," he said, but he added in a muffled voice, "easy for you to say."

Quatre bounced out of the room to go get Wufei.

"Damn!" Duo thought out loud. "Why today? Why the one night when I was actually sleeping!? Man, after that work-out last night, you'd have to be Heero to not sleep. It was great! Wu-man really is a great fighter." Duo stopped right there.

"Oh my god!" Duo gasped, "I was actually having a good time being with Wufei! That's the first time that I've been happy since…But no! I love Heero! I can't be happy yet…It's too soon!…"

Duo finished getting ready while he pondered this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei was in a bad mood. He had only slept 2 hours before Quatre came to wake him. At that moment he was preparing his gundam for the mission.

"Kuso! I shouldn't be so careless. Now I'll be too tired to operate Nataku with accuracy and respect. I'm sorry my love, lend me some of your strength."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mission was going well. The pilots had broken into the Oz base and were now attempting to blow it up. All of the sudden, an Oz soldier jumped out from a hall with a gun in hand. He fired…

"NOOOO!" Wufei yelled as he jumped into the line of fire, trying to save his love. "Uhhh!" He fell to the ground with a grunt in a pool of blood.

"Wufei! Nooo! Hang in there buddy!" Duo pleaded as he first took out the soldier and ran to the side of his fallen companion.

"No Wufei! Don't die on me! I can't lose the only other one whom I ever loved and who ever loved and understood me!"

"Duo? You. Love. Me?" Wufei managed to spit out along with streams of blood.

"Yes Wufei. I do." Crying, Duo cradled his friend. His tears ran down his cheek and off on to the floor.

"Don't worry, Maxwell, I'm not going anywhere." In this last struggle to speak, Wufei lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I now that I'm an evil little thing for stopping it here, but I wanna know what people think before I waste my time typing up the rest (which I do have written already)…So, be responsible readers and review! ^_~ Later all!


End file.
